New Life, What happened to me!
by kitty-cat1919
Summary: A girl named Allen was transported into her favorite anime. Let's find out how she'll get through the day with her new siblings and family. Ocs x ocs.


The New Beginning.

November 22, fitting the day I was brought into this world happens to be the day I leave it.

Before I get ahead of myself, I should tell you who I was. I was Allen Valentine, I was an average female senior at Miller high school, go squirrels. I was a nobody, the only friend I had was the school librarian, Mrs. J when I was in the library I was able to forget about being lonely for a short time, how could you be lonely when you immersed yourself in books, you could be on a hunt for treasure or fight a dragon with a few knights from some faraway land.

The day started out like any other day, I was walking to the bus stop, I was in the mists of walking across the street when I heard a horn of an oncoming car before I could move it was too late, the last thing I remember was getting a text from my sister than the world went black.

I was falling into something dark then I heard a child scream, I thought to myself " I don't remember a kid being near me when I died".

I was floating in what I felt like water but I could breathe, I can't open my eyes for the life of me but I feel calm, hell this is the calmest I felt in years, it feels like I was drugged with enough morphine to knock out an elephant but I wasn't loopy I could think straight. This is beyond strange even for me.

It felt like I was floating there for ages when I heard something, it was muffled like someone was talking to me but I couldn't make out what or who was speaking to me but for some reason, I started to move.

It happened in a flash, I was on the ground again I still couldn't see I started thrashing around in a panic trying in a vain attempt to figure out where I am, I was starting to think I fell asleep in the bath and this was just a bad dream when slowly my vision came into focus to find out I was staring at a blond man and a redhead women wearing strange clothes, for a second I thought I was dreaming because when my eyes started to focus I saw two people who never expected to see outside of my favorite tv show as a kid because I sow Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

What the hell is going on, am I dreaming but before I could say a word Minato started talking from what I could tell he asking me something maybe my name or if I was okay, I guess they were getting worried but the thing is they were bigger in person but other than that I looked around to see where I was it hit me when I saw my reflection.

I'm a child again, this couldn't be! From the look of my reflection, I'm maybe four and that I'm not the only child in the small room nine of us altogether and from further observation were clones on facial features alone I say we were Uzumaki but any further observation will have to wait, I can finally hear what they're trying to say.

Minato: "Are you alright, can you understand what I'm saying"? I nod and ask "Who are you and where are we"? From what I can tell this is or should I say was a hideout of that bastard Orochimaru, a second later Kushina said this that this building was abandoned enemy base from the look of them they both looked younger than the show presented them.

Later on, they and the three other ninjas took us back to the village hidden in the leaves. The first stop was the hospital to check the nine of us, apparently, they couldn't find out much about us or who put us in the tanks, my money is on the sank but I have to play dumb maybe I can talk to the boy who looks like me when the adults aren't around.

After the physicals, they left us in a room with toys and books, hell even the babies are in the room from the looks of it the boy who looks like me and I are the same age, I would say four, then the two black hard girls one with red eyes and one with blue. There are three the two-year-old toddlers I would say about two girls one with Onyx hair and eyes the other has brown hair with blue eyes and a boy has red hair and eyes. Then we have a one-year-old infant a girl with blue hair and light blue eyes and finally the newborn with hints of blond and black with blue eyes.

I have to do a double take to see if it was Naruto but it can't be, from the calendar it's not October yet. We all look pretty normal but something is off, my look-alike walked over to me and asked: "Do you know who we are"? I shook my head no, he then sat next to me and said "You and me, we look like a copy, do you know what that's called"? I looked at him and I can say we are twins and not the only ones, looks like were fraternal twins, because I'm a girl and you're a boy, their identicals twins and a set of triplets with the youngest two as the only single births. "It's called twins but the kind that doesn't look alike" I point the two girls playing with a stuffed animal and say "they're the type that does look alike and the three toddlers are triplets".

He looks at me like I said something smart but I guess he thinks I'm smart or something but I need to change the subject be for the adults get back. I ask "Do you remember your name, I can't keep calling you copy, right"? He looked at me then his feet and shook his head no then I look over at the girls who were looking at us, I told them to come over they did. Red sat next to me the blue one sat next to my twin.

I asked them the same question they gave the same response I guess the same goes for the toddlers and babies. I smiled and thought we need names I guess I looked around the room and said to my clone to get some of the books off of the shelves.

I look at all the book and it hits me, I can understand Japanese now, awesome! But back to the task at hand, names for all of us. I'm going to stick close to my original name as I can but for everyone else, okay but the first book I pick up is called The tale of the Thunder God Raiga, that works I point to him and say "How does Raiga sound to you"? He looks at me with this look of adoration saying it was an awesome name.

The girls stared at me with this look of anticipation first little red, I picked up the book called the Chronicle of Saya, I put my hand on her head and said: "How does Saya sound to you" she smiled and her eyes changed to a light brown, I put that thought to the back of my mind and went to work finding a name for little blue and there it was The Divine Puppeteer, a little change and it came to me "Hey does Diva sound to you"? She looked at me and smile her eyes did the same.

Now onto the triplets the black hair girl, when I walked over to her and the other triplets she was trying to make a grab for one of the last books we had, The Misadventures of Momo The Monkey, I guess her name is Momo from now on. Onto the brunette, she kinda looks like Kairi from kingdom hearts, I guess Kairi would fit. Finally the redhead it's strange that they're starting to look like characters from other animes, now that I think about it, they all do. I wanted to keep up with the theme so I named him Daisuke.

Now onto the pipsqueaks first the blue hair girl, her hair kinda reminds me of water, wait I got it, Aqua who also looks like someone from Kingdom Hearts and finally the newborn, he looks like naruto but maybe I should go with Menma from the one movie. That settles it, we all have names. I turn back to Raiga, Saya and Diva then point to each one of the toddlers and say the first one is Momo then we have Kairi and this is Daisuke". Then I point to the babies and say "This is Aqua and that's Menma".

Now that we got that out of the way, I ended up putting the books back and checking on the babies, I heard the door open to my surprise the Third Hokage came in flanked by three Anbu members. He really did give a grandfatherly vibe to him but for some reason Raiga, Saya and Diva ran to hide behind me.

He was, to say the least, amused by their actions he spoke to me, assuming I was the ringleader of this little group "Hello, children, I am the leader of this village, Hiruzen Sarutobi I have a few questions for you if that's alright"? I nodded, he asked if we know who took us from our homes and questions similar to that, I told him "Sir, I don't me to be snarky but I don't know the day, no less who took us, we don't even know what our names are". He let out a laugh at my statement and asked what he should call us, I told him their names. He then asked, "But what is your name"? I smiled and said My Name Is Allen".

After our introductions along with more questions, he informed us that we would be looked after by two of the ninja who found us. I hoped that it would be Minato and Kushina but I don't want to say anything that would get me sent to TI. We all just have to wait and see.


End file.
